The invention belongs to the field of methods and devices for starting a motor vehicle engine as well as the start-up means or accessories for such an engine. The invention relates to a method for using a start-up device for the engine. It also relates to a monitoring computer for implementing the method. The invention also relates to a centralized voltage-holding device for implementing the method. Finally, it relates to a start-up device including such a monitoring computer and such a centralized voltage-holding device.
A motor vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine is provided with a start-up device for starting the internal combustion engine.
The start-up device includes an electric power supply system positioned between the internal combustion engine and an electric power supply source, such as a battery. The electric power supply system comprises, in particular, an electric starter, which provides torque to the internal combustion engine in order to start the engine.
The start-up device includes a known element called a “Stop & Start” system. The “Start & Stop” system enables the internal combustion engine to be shut down, at the driver's request, when the traveling speed of the vehicle is zero or nearly zero, e.g., when stopped at a red light, upon approaching a yield sign or any other comparable situation, the internal combustion engine subsequently being automatically restarted when a user of the motor vehicle once again activates the internal combustion engine. This has the advantage of reducing the fuel consumption of the motor vehicle as well as the pollution produced by the vehicle.
The start-up device includes a centralized voltage-holding device commonly called a “DMTC”, which is intended to maintain the electric power supply system/network at a sufficiently high voltage level. These arrangements enable accessories of the motor vehicle to be satisfactorily turned on, such as an air-conditioning system, car radio or satellite positioning device, for example. The centralized voltage-holding device is also intended to provide a “Boost” effect to the internal combustion engine by increasing the torque supplied to the internal combustion engine. Reference can be made, for example, to FR 2,935,156 (PEUGEOT CITROEN AUTOMOBILES SA), which describes a start-up device of the aforesaid type.
Such a start-up device warrants improvement in order to prevent premature wear and tear of the electric starter when same is subjected to a high-intensity electric current, in particular during a “Boost” effect.
On the other hand, such a start-up device warrants improvement in order to be more efficient under certain operating conditions, in particular that in which the start-up device is subjected to a considerable under voltage.
Finally, such a start-up device warrants improvement in order to be more operational under certain operating conditions, in particular that in which the internal combustion engine is difficult to start, e.g., in the case of a very low outside temperature, lower than −10° C., for example, and/or in the case of high humidity, e.g., higher than 80%.
Finally, such a start-up device and/or a method for using such a start-up device warrant being improved such that the performance of the electric power supply system is optimized and potential wear and tear of the parts comprising the electric power supply system is minimized.